Next to you
by Crimson Coin
Summary: Torrie reflects on the recent condition of her man ... and confrontations come about Torrie/Edge Please R&R *Fin*


Title: Next to You  
  
Author: Crimson Coin Crimson_Coin@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: Pg like … PG 12.8  
  
Summery: Torrie thinks about her man's recent injury … a confrontation is made. Ooooooooooooo … just gives you the chills, don't it.  
  
Timeline: Fairly recently  
  
Disclaimer: AND YET AGAIN ON THE ETERNAL ROAD OF OWNING NOTHING  
  
Archiving: Just let me know.  
  
ONWARD…  
  
TORRIE POV:  
  
I sit alone in my dressing room. Been doing that a lot lately. Matt and Dawn have been absolute sweethearts. Nearly bending over backwards to try and cheer me up. It's endearing really, and I love them deeply for it. But it's just not the same without him here.  
  
And I've been so busy lately. Smackdown, the house shows, and when I'm not traveling or in the ring, I'm off somewhere promoting the Playboy. How often I've just wanted to say 'Screw it all' and just go to his house. He must be so alone and depressed and … I want to be with him.  
  
I remember how Lita was after her surgery. How very broken and scarred she was. That fire, that flame we thought was eternal fizzled out. Thank God she had Christian there. That man loved her so much. He was always at the house, every free chance he got.   
  
I remember helping him make the travel arrangements every time. But there was that one occasion when he'd only have about one hour or so between traveling and everything. Nope, didn't care. Wanted that one hour with her. Flew to Carolina to surprise her for that short visit … All just to see her … to show he cared. Even Jeff and Trish would stay with her on their days off. Slowly the Lita we all loved came back.  
  
I can't do that for him. What kind of a person am I? How can I say I love him? He was just torn away so fast. One moment he's in a match, the next he's sprawled out on an operating table. I haven't seen him since before the surgery.   
  
It's been so cold at nights without him. I've become so accustomed to the feel of him behind me in sleep. The way his arms would bind around my waist as he'd pull my body right to his. His hard lean chest pressed to my back. Sometimes he'd bury his head into the crook of my neck. His ever so soft lips kissing me gently. The little bit of facial hair that perked during the day slightly scratching my skin. I miss his mouth on mine, the way his silky blonde hair feels in my fingers or his muscles jumping at my touch, or the calloused but gentle caress of his hands. The way he'd look at me, it made my skin crawl. He knew it too.  
  
Like sometimes we'd be at a restaurant with everyone and he'd just flash that 'look'. BAM! Puddle of Goo. Right there. My stomach dropping, my heart racing. I hated him for doing that … No, wait. I don't. Because that look was for me and only me.  
  
The tear finally slips from my eye. GOOD! It was pissing me off just hanging out there in the corner. But when one falls, others tend to follow. I bury my face in my hands, letting go, and crying.  
  
+++ End Monologue +++  
  
A soft rasp on the door made Torrie jump, an even softer voice calling. "Torrie? Honey, is that you?"  
  
Torrie wiped her eyes. "Yeah, Dawn. I'm fine."  
  
Dawn Marie walked in anyway, the look of the little blonde pulling at her heart. "Oh Torrie." And she ran to her friend's side, taking the blonde in her arms. "It'll be all right."  
  
The concern of the other woman too much, Torrie broke down again. "I just … I … I miss him … so … much."  
  
"Oh, honey, I know." Dawn cooed. "But Adam wouldn't want you to cry over him like this. He wouldn't want you to be so torn up."  
  
"I … I just feel … so … guil … ty."  
  
"No you don't." Dawn Marie said, pulling back and wiping the tears from Torrie's cheeks. "Don't you dare think like that."  
  
"But I should be spending so much time with him."  
  
"And he would be pissed as hell if you neglected work just to be with him. So don't you think like that."  
  
"He'll end up like Lita, all depressed and …" the tears fell again. "I should be there for him."  
  
Dawn Marie hugged the little blonde again. "Torrie, honey, you're too hard on yourself." But Dawn couldn't help but think about Matt, and if they were in the same situation. How heartbroken she'd be if she felt as helpless as Torrie. If she couldn't be with him when he was in trouble. "I know honey, but don't get too worked up. You'll make yourself sick." She smirked when she saw Matt open the door, holding it open.  
  
"Hey, Torrie." The eldest Hardy drawled out. "Wipe 'dem eyes. I found someone who wants to see you."  
  
"Not now." Torrie choked out.  
  
"What's this I hear about my girl crying over nothing?"  
  
Torrie froze at the voice, not sure if she heard him or not. Close. He was so close. She pulled back, wide-eyed and staring at Dawn. Dawn smiled brightly. "Go ahead, look."  
  
Slowly Torrie turned, gasping. "Adam!" she wiped viciously at her eyes. "What … What are you doing here?"  
  
He reached out, brushing his fingers over her cheek. "I heard you've been upset."  
  
Torrie nodded. "I … I'm sorry."  
  
Edge helped Torrie to her feet, he winced. The hard collar was annoying him. "For what?"  
  
Tears glassed again. The sight of him was ripping her conscience. The same blonde hair, same lean form, same hard muscles, but the hard neck collar, the sad eyes. "I … I can't be there for you."  
  
He smiled. "Yes, you always are."  
  
She shook her head, stepping back. "No … No … I'm always on the road. I …"  
  
"Hey. Hey. Hey" Edge placed a finger over her lips. "Don't be like that. Now don't I get a hug and or kiss. Preferably an 'and'."  
  
"I don't want to hurt you, baby." Torrie said shyly, just noticing that Dawn and Matt had left them alone.  
  
Edge flashed that billion dollar smile. "Just be gentle. You won't hurt me."  
  
She smiled back, lifting up onto her toes, kissing his lips softly then wrapping her arms around his waist. She pressed her cheek into his chest and sighed.   
  
He wrapped his arms around her, rocking back and forth, the slight shaking of her shoulders letting him know she was still crying. "Now now, none of that. I don't want to see you sad on my visit. You're supposed to be happy to see me and trying to jump my bones or rush me around and stuff."  
  
She laughed. "I don't think the doctors would appreciate me jumping your bones right now."  
  
"No, I guess they wouldn't, would they?"  
  
She wiped her nose on his shirt, sniffling then pulling back to look up at him. "No, they won't."  
  
"Hey there, angel."  
  
"Angels don't pose for Playboy."  
  
A stupid grin spread across his face. "Then mine was the first."  
  
She smiled, blushing slightly then looking past his shoulder, reaching out to play with his hair. "I wish … I wish I could be with you."  
  
"I don't."  
  
She looked up then, pain marring her features. "Why …"  
  
He hushed her with a soft kiss. "No, it's not you. I just don't want you to see me like this. So helpless and immobile and … not myself."  
  
She gently traced a finger over his cheek then down his hard collar, pausing there. "This doesn't matter to me. I don't care if you're in this."  
  
He reached up, pulling her hand down. "It's caged me, Torrie. I can't do what I want to do. I can't wrestle, I can't play hockey with my brother. I can't play with my dog. Hell I can't even drive a car. I can't mow my lawn, I can't paint my house … I can't make love to my girlfriend. I'm so … I'm just so useless."  
  
"Don't say that. Don't you even think that you're useless." Torrie's voice was gentle but firm. "I don't want to hear you talking like that."  
  
He lowered his eyes. "If you want to go to someone else who can … please you … that's fine with me. Well not fine, but I'd understand."  
  
She shook her head. "Not gonna happen. I don't care about that. I don't. The physical stuff wasn't primary in my book. I fell in love with you, Adam." He looked up at her then, shock on his beautiful face. She smiled. "I love you and I'm in love with you. And I don't care what you can't do. I wouldn't care if you were paralyzed. I'd love you anyway, and I'm not going anywhere."  
  
"But…"  
  
"No buts." She covered his mouth with her hand. "No buts. I'm done feeling sorry for myself. I'm gonna find a way to spend two days a week with you and I don't care what you say or Vince says or anyone says. I wanna be there with you when you get out of the collar and there when you can turn your head, and there when you start therapy. And I'll be there when you go back to the OVC. And I'll be there when you make your return. I'll be there for it all …" she smiled. "Whether you want me there or not!" she added with a little extra gusto.   
  
His body sagged slightly, his passionate eyes slightly glassed. "The minute I get the green light … baby, you won't be walking for weeks."  
  
She leaned up, pecking him softly on the lips, and just for tease, slipping the slightest bit of her tongue between his lips for the briefest of moments. He sighed and touched the tip of his tongue to hers, but at the moment of contact, she pulled back, grinning up at him. "I'm holding you to that."  
  
He growled. "How many days I got left?"  
  
She laughed taking his hand and pulling him out the door. "Too many, hun. Too many."  
  
-FIN  
  
Need To Be Next To You   
Six Pence None the Richer  
  
I've run from these feelings for so long  
Telling my heart I didn't mean it  
Pretending that I was better off alone  
But I know that it's just a lie  
So afraid of taking a chance again  
So afraid of what I'd feel inside  
  
But I need to be next to you  
I need to share every breath with you  
I need to know I can see you smiling each morning  
Look into your eyes each night  
For the rest of my life  
  
Here with you, Near with you  
Oh I  
I need to be next to you  
  
Right here with you is right where I belong  
I'd lose my mind if I could see you  
Without you there is nothing in this life  
That would make life worth living for  
I can't bear the thought of you not there  
I can't fight what I feel anymore  
  
'Cause I need to be next to you  
I need to share every breath with you  
I need to know I can see you smiling each morning  
Look into your eyes each night  
For the rest of my life  
  
Here with you, Near with you  
Oh I  
I need to be next to you  
  
I need to have your heart next to mine  
For all times  
Hold you for all my life  
I need to be next to you  
  
I need to be next to you  
Need to be need to be next to you  
Share every breath with you  
I need to feel you in my arms babe  
In my arms, babe  
I need to be next to you  
  
*** Well, I figure this song is about right. I was thinking of using it for another, but from the way Torrie's character developed, I'm thinking it works. Let me know. A first with this blonde bombshell pairing of Edge/Torrie. Thought it was quasi-cute. You know in that, I'm bored, let's throw together a short sweet one parter with a new pairing that I haven't really seen before. So go me. Anyway, enough horn tooting. Review let me know what you think. If you like my one parters, I'll write some more … just spit some pairings at me and I'll see what I can do. Thanks and keep it comin.*** 


End file.
